Anspielungen auf Grand Theft Auto
Eine Liste mit Anspielungen auf die Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie in anderen Medien. Adam and Eve In der Komödie „Adam and Eve“ wird die Verpackung von Grand Theft Auto III eingeblendet, während Adam und Eve das Spiel spielen. Coca-Cola Ein von Coca-Cola veröffentlichter Werbespot ist eine Anspielung auf die Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie. Der als Animationsfilm gedrehte Film zeigt einen Mann, der wild durch die Stadt rast. Die Kameraperspektive und die Einblendungen während der Fahrt entsprechen denen der GTA-Spiele. Nachdem der Mann eine Flasche Cola getrunken hat, wandelt er sich jedoch in einen „guten“ Helden, der anderen Leuten zu Hilfe kommt. Criminal Minds In der fünften Folge der sechsten Staffel von Criminal Minds ist der Tarnname eines jugendlichen Serienmörders Niko Bellic, was allerdings recht schnell erkannt wird. Deichkind Die Musikgruppierung „Deichkind“ singt in ihrem Lied „Egolution“ den Satz „Ich fahre durch die Stadt, als wäre ich in GTA IV“. Die etwas anderen Cops In der Komödie „Die etwas anderen Cops“ rammt Allen Gamble ein feindliches Fahrzeug im Bereich der Hinterachse, sodass sich der Wagen um sich selbst dreht und einen Unfall mit einem parkenden Auto verursacht. Auf die Frage, woher er so etwas könne, antwortet Gamble sinngemäß: „Aus GTA...“ Einer der Bösewichte in einem anderen Wagen kommentiert die Szene ebenfalls mit: „Verdammt, der hat wohl zu viel GTA gespielt!“ Die Simpsons thumb|Das Cover vom Spiel * In der Folge „Selig sind die Dummen“ der 18. Staffel der Fernsehserie „Die Simpsons“ spielt Bart ein Spiel namens „Death Kill City II: Death Kill Stories“ . Der Name und das Cover erinnern an die GTA-Serie. Das Spiel hat die Altersfreigabe „Bad for Everyone“ (dt. Schlecht für jeden) und bereits im ersten Level geht es darum, die gesamte Menschheit zu vernichten. * Im Kinofilm der Simpsons gibt es eine Szene, in der Homer ein Computerspiel namens „Grand Theft Walrus“ spielt. In dieser Szene steuert er ein Walross in einem Auto und erschießt einen tanzenden Pinguin mit einer Schrotflinte. Die Schriftzüge des Spiels sehen dabei aus wie die auf den GTA-Covern. * Im Videospiel „Die Simpsons – Das Spiel“ kauft sich Bart in einer Zwischensequenz ein Spiel namens „Grand Theft Scratchy“. Man sieht in dem Spiel, wie der kleine Junge Martin Prince den Nachbarn der Simpsons, Ned Flanders, aus dessen Wagen zieht und davonfährt. Kameraperspektive und Gewaltdarstellung erinnern an die GTA-Spiele. * Ein gleichnamiges Level im Spiel ist eine Parodie auf Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und dessen scharfe Kritiker, wie zum Beispiel Jack Thompson. Der Aufbau des Levels erinnert an Stadtteile aus Los Santos, unter anderem der Grove Street oder dem Vinewood-Schriftzug, im Simpsons-Spiel „Caninewood“ genannt. Die dargestellte Stadt ist komplett zerstört und von Kriminalität geprägt, Marge und Lisa müssen infolgedessen die Gebäude wieder sanieren und die rivalisierenden Banden mit Gewalt vertreiben, wobei ihnen eine Meute an Passanten hilft. Zum Schluss wird der Bandenboss Poochie, der Carl Johnson darstellen soll, gestürzt. * In einer weiteren Folge der Simpsons wird das Haus von Triaden angegriffen, Kameraperspektive und Rundhouse-Kick erinnern stark an Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. *Die 14. Folge der 21. Staffel heißt in der deutschen Fassung „Grand Theft U-Bahn“. Dirty In einigen Szenen des Thrillers „Dirty“ sieht man, wie einige Gangster Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas spielen. Family Guy In einer Family-Guy-Folge soll Peter seinen Führerschein neu machen, scheitert aber. Seine Frau gibt ihm daraufhin ein PlayStation-Spiel und sagt: „Peter, spiel für acht Stunden Grand Theft Auto, dann wirst du Autofahren können.“ Darauf folgt eine Einblendung acht Stunden später: Man sieht, wie Peter mit einem Baseballschläger eine Prostituierte niederschlägt, ihr Geld stiehlt, einen Taxifahrer aus dem Auto zerrt („GTA: San Andreas Move“), auf ihn einprügelt und davonfährt. Johnny Test In der Folge „Johnnys perfekter Sonnabend“ der Zeichentrickserie „Johnny Test“ wird ein Spiel, das „Grand Theft Zombies“ heißt, kurz gezeigt. Der Name erinnert an Grand Theft Auto. In „Grand Theft Zombies“ geht es darum, Zombies zu töten, was in GTA Passanten entspricht. Jon Lajoie In dem Lied „Everyday Normal Crew“ von Jon Lajoie rappt er in einem Refrain: „We just a regular Everyday Normal Crew, we bust gats and cadillacs in Grand Theft Auto 2“ (dt. „Wir sind eine alltägliche, gewöhnliche Crew, wir schießen mit Maschinenpistolen und jagen Cadillacs hoch in Grand Theft Auto 2“. Kool Savas – Der Bär In dem Lied „Der Bär“ von Kool Savas gibt es unter anderem die Verse: „Laberst was von »krass« und »kriminell«, doch bis du das hast, in GTA“. Kool Savas – Nur ein Spiel Der Rapper Kool Savas singt in seinem Lied „Nur ein Spiel“ unter anderem: „Diese Player waren nicht in der Lage, dieses Spiel zu spielen. Deswegen blick ich auf sie runter wie im alten GTA.“ Dies ist eine Anspielung auf die Vogelperspektive von Grand Theft Auto 1 und Grand Theft Auto 2. Kuya In dem Drama „Kuya“ spielt Ferdie in einer der Szene GTA III. Law & Order In der Folge „Schießerei im Rathaus“ der Krimiserie „Law & Order“ wird Grand Theft Auto 1 während eines Dialogs erwähnt. Mafia 1 Die 18. Mission in der Handlung des Computerspiels „Wikipedia:de:Mafia (Computerspiel)Mafia“ trägt den Namen „Grand Theft Truck“. Malcolm mittendrin *Am Kühlschrank der Familie hängt ein Rockstar-Games-Sticker. *In der Folge „Dumm, aber glücklich“ kleben an Reeses Spind in der Schule einige Rockstar-Games-Sticker. Malibu’s Most Wanted In dem Film „Malibu’s Most Wanted“ fasst der Protagonist B-Rad seinen Mut und tötet seine Widersacher mit einer Uzi. Daraufhin fragt sein Freund ihn, wo er dies gelernt habe. B-Rad entgegnet „Grand Theft Auto“ Max Payne 2 Im Videospiel Max Payne 2 kann man in „die Eine-Million-Dollar-Frage“ auf einem Fernsehbildschirm sich eine Sequenz ansehen, die vor allem an Grand Theft Auto 1 erinnert. Meine Frau, die Spartaner und ich In dem Film „Meine Frau, die Spartaner und ich“ ist eine Szene mit Leonidas zu sehen, der in der klassischen GTA-Ansicht (Lebensanzeige, Karte und Fahndungssterne) ein Spiel spielt. Zudem ist währenddessen ein „San Andreas“-Tattoo auf seinem Bauch zu erkennen. Auf der Karte im HUD sieht man im Übrigen den Bezirk Blueberry Acres. Minecraft Im Videospiel „Minecraft“ erscheint manchmal im Hauptmenü der Splash-Text „Follow the train, CJ!“ Dies ist eine Anspielung an die San-Andreas-Mission Wrong Side of the Tracks. Reno 911! In der Comedy-Serie „Reno 911!“, Folge „Der schnelle Eddie“, wird Grand Theft Auto 1 erwähnt. Resident Evil: Apocalypse In dem Actionfilm „Resident Evil: Apocalypse“ überfährt einer der Charaktere einen Zombie-Polizisten und schreit: „GTA, Motherfucker! Zehn Punkte!“ Robot Chicken thumb|200px|right|GTA: Mario Land In der Fernsehserie Robot Chicken handelt eine Episode über einen Ausflug von Mario und Luigi die zufällig durch einen Umweg nach Vice City gelangen. Die Brüder geraten jedoch nach kurzer Zeit in der fremden Welt mit den dort üblichen Gegebenheiten in Konflikt. Saints Row 2 Saints Row 2: Trailer Activities * Ein Trailer, der zu dem Spiel „Saints Row 2“ veröffentlicht wurde, verhöhnt Grand Theft Auto IV, da es angeblich zu „real“ und das echte Leben einfach langweilig sei. Es werden einige Beispiele zu GTA-IV-Freizeitaktivitäten gezeigt, die niemand haben wolle (zum Beispiel Bowling spielen, ins Kabarett gehen, Fernsehen gucken), und es wird gesagt, dass in „Saints Row 2“ alles viel „cooler“ und besser sei. Man sieht nun Szenen von Verfolgungsjagden, explodierenden Autos und wie Passanten auf Eisenbahnschienen geschmissen werden (all dies ist auch in GTA IV möglich). * Der Schriftzug zwischen den Sequenzen ähnelt stark dem der GTA-Reihe. Saturday Night Live *In den Folgen „Adrien Brody/Sean Paul & Wayne Wonder“ und „Jude Law/Ashlee Simpson“ wird Grand Theft Auto 1 erwähnt. *In der Folge „Winona Ryder/Moby“ von Saturday Night Live wird GTA III in einem „Weekend Update“ erwähnt. South Park In der „South Park“-Folge „Margaritaville“ will Cartman unbedingt Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars für den Nintendo DS haben. Beim ersten mal sagt aber Cartman das er Grand Theft Auto IV für den NDS haben möchte, hierbei handelt es sich um einen Fehler, weil GTA IV nie für den NDS erschienen ist. Stuart Little 2 In der Komödie „Stuart Little 2“ spielen George und sein Freund den dritten Teil der Serie, GTA III. The Big Bang Theory In der „The Big Bang Theory“-Episode „Kinder? Nein Danke!“ fragt Sheldon, als er Red Dead Redemption spielt, Leonard: „Möchtest du auch was (Anmerkung: vom virtuellen Alkohol in RDR)?“ Daraufhin antwortet Leonard: „Nein, ich darf nicht. Ich spiele nachher noch Grand Theft Auto.“. In der Folge „Spaß mit Flaggen“ fragt Penny, Leonard im Schießstand, ob sie ihm zeigen soll, wie man schießt. Daraufhin Leonard: „Ich spiele oft Grand Theft Auto. Ich weiß, wie man mit ’ner Knarre schießt.“ In der Episode: „Wochenendkrieger“ sagt Leonard zu Sheldon, auf die Frage welche Seite sie (in Star Wars: The Old Republic) wählen sollen, unter anderem: „In Grand Theft Auto bezahlen wir die Prostituierten sofort und verprügeln sie auch niemals.“. Darauf antwortet Sheldon: „Diese Frauen sind Prostituierte? Du hast gesagt sie sammeln Geld für die Stammzellforschung.“ The Return of the Forest Monster In der Horrorkomödie „The Return of the Forest Monster“ spielt einer der Charaktere GTA III. The Toybox In dem Horrorfilm „The Toybox“ wird Grand Theft Auto 1 während eines Dialogs erwähnt. The Venture Bros. *Als Dr. Venture in der Zeichentrickserie „The Venture Bros.“ die Firma „Conjectural Technologies“ anruft, spielt Dr. White GTA III. Trennung mit Hindernissen In der Tragikomödie „Trennung mit Hindernissen“ spielt einer der Hauptcharaktere, Gary Grobowski, San Andreas auf der PlayStation 2. Troldspejlet In dem dänischen Spielemagazin „Troldspejlet“ wird Grand Theft Auto 1 während einer Rezension des Spiels „Midtown Madness“ erwähnt. Two and a half Men In der „Two and a Half Men“-Folge „Hm, Fisch, den fress ich“ hält sich Jake für einen erfahrenen Autofahrer, da er zwei Jahre GTA 2 gespielt hat. Kategorie:Hintergründe